


Save the Date

by Autumnal_Leaves



Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Business, Angst, Businessmen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Love, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance and Fluff, SMZS release date, Strangers to Lovers, Tribute to 21st February, bachelor trip, heartbreaks, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/pseuds/Autumnal_Leaves
Summary: Ayushmann is to be married within a few days. So he takes his bachelor trip to Mauritius. And like raindrops falling on dry terrain, he falls in love with a stranger, only to get notified he has already Saved the Date of his marriage.
Relationships: Ayushmann Khurrana/Jitendra Kumar
Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661752
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> An one-shot in my Jitushmann Alternate Universe.

“ _21 st February!_”

His family since the past few months never forgot to make him remember this date. So he has waited for this date like it is his judgement day, his last day of salvation, and his last day of freedom! He had circled this date with broad red marker on the desk calendar, and has even put notification on his google calendar. Because he wants to remain aware and be always prepared for it.

Thus Ayushmann is ready to have the best time of his life. His last remaining days. His last remaining _bachelor_ days. Because after 21st February he is going to be forever bonded in the shackles of responsibility of being a married man and the heir to the world famous designer clothing company, The K Brand. His family very much respecting his orientation has found “the suitable boy for you” for his hand in marriage.

And Ayushmann never have even tried to listen to other thing. What’s is going to MORE happen than the inevitable.

Living in London, he has tried, and in fact stayed away from any news and headlines that contained the name ‘Khurrana’ and ‘wedding’ in the same line. He knew it was his fate. His life was already mapped out, maybe from before he was even born. It can be whatever his parents decides for the sake of the family business. And for that he and his brother, Aparshakti had been very well _trained_ and _taught_ on how to become the one very best businessmen in the modern world. But still he had been sent him to England for broader education, so he can come back to his country and be the fine responsible gentleman he’s supposed and expected to be.

But that does not mean he will not go to enjoy these last free candid days. Every one deserve a bachelor’s trip, and so does Ayushmann Khurrana.

Ayushmann and some of his very close friends in his college has come to Mauritius for a vacation and ease out to the flow of the vast blue and green ocean stretched before their eyes. Being rich has its perks. Because he can plan out the best memorable holidays with the best hotel and destination and party packages.

But what was not in the package is the beautiful angel that passed his vision during the breakfast this morning . And in the moment everything gets arrested in its place, the time stops, blood rushes to ears, Ayushmann feels it all at once. His eyes unconsciously follow the beauty to his table with a tray full of food in his hand. He notices his friends teasing for the huge amount of food he’s eating, and him whining to let him just eat.

Ayushmann cannot stop himself from laughing at the adorable sight. He loves the vibe the other person is radiating, cheerful and happy and sunny against the morning light of Mauritius. Ayushmann suddenly feels peace from within. It is a sight to behold.

The person takes bite of his food from his spoon and then suddenly catches Ayushmann’s eyes from where he is sitting a table away. His black round orbs piercing into Ayushmann’s darker ones. And he gives wink. With a smirk and turns away his face.

The sudden sexy throw makes Ayushmann’s choke on his glass of juice. His eyes widens and all at once feels hot. Fuck! he’s so unashamedly flirted at by a stranger, who caught him staring at him in the first place. It’s embarrassing. “Guys”, he calls to his friends, “I’ll be at the counter. You don’t have to wait up and I’ll pay the bill.” His friends nods at him in unison and inform they will catch up later.

Twenty minutes later, someone keeps a bottle of beer on the counter Ayushmann is at. He turns his face to see the very same guy who had winked at him is taking the seat beside him.

The guy gives an adorable cheeky smile, with crinkles at the eyes, “Hi!”

Ayushmann shakes up a bit , “H-Hi”

“vacation?”

“yeah!”. Ayushmann does not want to say ‘bachelor’s trip’.

The guy smirks and sips his beer, “vacations with strangers are more fun”. He points directly at him, a glint of adventure, fun, a punch of sexiness and a duel of hormones played in between them.

Something in the guy is so attractive, there is this likeability, easy to trust and the deep meaningful eyes can bring heaven straight to reality. Ayushmann too smirks and chugs down his own drink, the man is hella charming and sweet, “You are a stranger to me!”

“As you are to me”, he raises his eyebrows, “seems like it can be the perfect vacation.”

Ayushmann laughs, “I am Ayush.”

“I am Jeetu.”

If Ayushmann has ever taken any good decision it is to spend his time with Jeetu. The guy clad in the mustard shorts and a floral cotton oversized shirt, is everything he can ever dream of. There, as if, an unspoken agreement has been done where they shared no personal details about them. After all they chose to be strangers for a very fun vacation. Yet it is the most amazing unplanned thing he has ever done. And it takes Ayushmann to oblivion.

They has started their hanging just by walking by the beach, Jeetu running out of fun, while his companion choose to stay behind and appreciate his hair rustling through his hair or the sand spraying beneath his running feet. They stop by the sea-shore temporary stalls to buy at the shells and clamps and Ayushmann is more happy to see Jeetu smiling at the simplest of things he finds there.

Ayushmann has already taken Jeetu’s index finger in his hand and unconsciously nudges his thumb across it as it is the most normal thing to do. They walk down the white sand beside the blue ocean with no aim in mind. They crack limitless jokes, and Jeetu shows his awesome talent in mimicries of famous people. Ayushmann swears he never laugh this hard with his eyes tearing up. He himself sings various songs, some Jeetu personally requests, and Ayushmann looses himself into charming smile and the longing looks the other gives him. The frequent touches of the hands, gliding them over to his elbows, bites of the lips don’t go amiss by the both of them.

Ayushmann takes his companion for lunch and their he truly realizes how much this small man can eat; right from shrimps to fried fishes. But that utter satisfaction on Jeetu’s face! Ayushmann can sell himself to keep that look in its place.

They continue with their aimless adventure, heavily discussing on video games, when Ayushmann suddenly feels this tug at his heart. Seeing Jeetu, his face against the fading afternoon light into twilight, raises new feeling in him; feelings he never felt before, an urge to protect, an urge to keep all to himself, an urge to spent forever with, an undeniable attraction to…………………………….. Jeetu!

He’s no more listen to him ranting but the subtle features that make Jeetu, so Jeetu. The round bob chocolate eyes, the dimpled chin, the parted hair, chocolate brown honey skin, with a cute dressing sense, an open heart, kind and warm… God! This is so much fucking him up.

He slaps him back to reality, hearing Jeetu saying, “People are saying there is going to be a market set up in town, this evening. Will you like to come with me?”

“OBVIOUSLY!”, Ayushmann almost screams in a happy grin. Jeetu laughs and pokes his dimples, “you’re so adorable.” Ayushmann gets flustered but that gives him an ample opportunity to say back “You’re too!”

Its Jeetu who blushes this time, and they get lost in other’s presence with the scent of the sea waving around them.

Evening approaches as fast as they could comprehend. Ayushmann and Jeetu go to the town to roam around. Ayushmann has his arm protectively wrapped around Jeetu’s shoulder, or sometimes just holding his finger. They come across shops, clothes and jewelries. They together rent a boat, to see around the small floating market there, in between lamps lit like fireflies. Jeetu has leant against Ayushmann’s chest, Ayushmann’s hand around his torso, palms nudging his waist. The moment is poetic, the crowd rustling in the background.

Jeetu sighs and turns to face Ayushmann. And they both realise how close their face is now. Ayushmann makes out the fine details of his eyelashes, his spots on his nose. He feels Jeetu’s thumb tracing his side of the neck, his jaws, his cheeks, the corner of his lips, the tip of his ears turns red. It is a wet heat that he feels when touches Jeetu’s lips with his own. They fit perfectly as only for a first few moments it is only a touch of the lips, when Ayushmann licks his tongue on Jeetu’s lower lip. A moan escapes the shorter boy as he opens his mouth and Ayushmann swipes his tongue inside the hot cavern. It’s perfectly synchronized, as Jeetu’s hands tighten at his necks and Ayushmann presses more on his hips. So many senses works through him as he kisses Jeetu out of every passion he could gather. He feels Jeetu taste like sweet butter scotch, and a smell of old books and pine. God! He will give up everything to make this moment last forever!

At this point he can’t let Jeetu go. If he does, he will break away a part of his soul. But…

Ayushmann breaks away the kiss, guilt washing over him, “Jee-Jeetu, I’m sorry! I’m getting married---”

“shh!”, Jeetu places his fingers on his lips, his own eyes brimming with tears, “let the moment last Ayush. Make it memorable for me. There’s nothing to say sorry. I’m the same too.”

Life is too short for regrets. So whatever comes to one’s life, good or bad, peaceful or disappointing, they should embrace it. cause it makes them a better human being for a better human being in future. It helps them to grow. And never ever regret falling in love. It may be unrequited or unachieved. But never regret. Because it’s pure, and gives the true essence of the beautiful word ‘love’. It makes people believe True Love still exists.

Ayushmann does not know how Jeetu is also sorry, does not know how he’s accepting nothing but only the unachieved love Ayushmann can offer. But he does not want Jeetu to have any regrets, neither to himself. Jeetu is special, perhaps the _only_ special thing that ever happened in his life. So he’s just going to make Jeetu feel just as special he is. He does not have much time, whatever minutes and hour is left to him, maybe this only time. And he will not restrict himself from the only time he will fall in love.

_No Regrets._

That night the two lovers create waves of emotions that comes crashing through their bodies. For they know this might be the only night they will ever spent together. And tomorrow they both will be lost in the crowds of the world, with separate destination, life, partners and fate. They had come to Ayushmann’s room, with teeth and lips clashing, an urgency in their needs. But they had suddenly stopped, gazing into each other eyes, and Jeetu tells him, “Make it worthful”. He pushes his finger in Ayushmann’s palms and drags him to the bed. Ayushmann spends all night mapping out Jeetu’s body under his touch and kisses. His moans sounds like the most beautiful tune he’s ever heard. Jeetu accepts each and every red marks and bites and kisses he gives. The passionate kisses he drops over his mouth, his small crook of the neck, his chest, his hips, his inner thighs…. Everywhere! He sees Jeetu spill tears of heavy emotions, of pain and pleasure both, of longing and being cherished.

“In me… come in me Ayush! Mark me yours”, Jeetu chokes on his tears. Ayush intertwines his hands with Jeetu’s. with closed hazy eyes, with ‘I love you’s and their names on their lips they climax, as Ayushmann thrashed over the body beneath him. He smiles at the pure bliss the other boy radiates. He kisses on the plumps lips, his eyes and the forehead. He cuddles into him, nuzzling his neck and whispering nothings into the ears and smiles of satisfaction and oozing love on their lips.

_Oh! How he wants this moment last till eternity._

*****

Next morning, Ayushmann wakes up to a cold and lonely bed. And the harsh reality came crashing on him. After all it was too good to be true, right? _No Regrets._ He has chance and go out to search for Jeetu. There is only a few hotels in this line. Surely he can. But why will he? He can never fulfil his love with him, nor he can rebel against his family in marriage. So he wants to keep this last happy and passionate memory of his only love. It’s better that way. Now he will never have the regret of not having a painful farewell from his lost love. But he just found a simple silver earring on the bed. Jeetu wears it in his right ear. A Souvenir. Ayushmann smiles and keeps in his pants pockets.

His phone notifies.

“2 days till 21 February : Save the Date”

Jitendra is fondling the two shells he had bought from Mauritius. His groomers has just left the room to give him some alone time. Clad in an extravagant white silk Sherwani with gold intricates all over, a white _kundan_ necklace round his neck, and his gold _Safa_ to be worn later, Jitendra looks inexplicable in his attire.

Today is his wedding day.

He was just fresh out of IIT completing his M.Sc., when he was suddenly thrown into the pit of marriage of his family. He wanted to be in academic line, never wanted to handle business.

“So, someone has to! We have found the perfect match.” His parents has told, “and don’t you worry, we love you and we respect your choices. He will the perfect damaad for us.”

Jeetu did not stop them. Somewhere he felt this is his responsibility by being the sole heir to such a big business tycoon. And what else. His parents are letting him be in his academics, is respecting his gender orientation. And they love him. It’s enough! He can be happy with his to-be-husband, can have a loving family with him. So Jitendra never felt the rush to know his future husband. It’s inevitable. So be it on the day itself when it will ultimately come.

Even when his fresh memories maps the bushy eyebrows, spiked hair, stupid dimples, the nails and lips against his skin, leaving faded marks over his body.

It’s such a distant but still a fresh memory. And also a picture Jitendra had clicked on their last day together. He was so happy in love by just being Jeetu, not Jitendra Kumar, to his love. Love that he will never meet again, lost in the world of crowd, only a memory to cherish.

His father calls from outside the door, “son, are you ready?”

“Yes father!”, he calls back.

He keeps away the shells. The memories locked away safely in his heart. He wears the _Safa_ and glance at the mirror for a final check of his handsome attire.

Time to be the responsible son he’s expected to be. His father is waiting outside. The room next to where he going to get married to the fiancé he has never seen before. He walks towards the door and the gaurds swings open the extravagant door to Jitendra.

After all this wedding is just nothing but an arranged business alliance for the Kumar Group of Companies. And he’s going to marry the heir of one of the largest clothing corporation, The K Brand, Ayushmann Khurrana.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 21st February because SMZS released on this day, so obviously this day deserve a special mention.  
> The story is inpired from O' Henry's 'Transients in Acardia'.  
> So you see this a SHORT STORY. This is how it ends. You know the ending, but you're gonna crave for it.  
> hope you liked the story. comments and criticism and support well accepted. :D


End file.
